Talk:Urgot/@comment-33848765-20180726171001/@comment-36778470-20180831175125
I really had a bad time trying to found out how to make him work, I gave up in that time BUUUUUUUUUUUUT I figured it out, The old one felt so good because it could burst squishy objetives and could melt down the armor of tanks OH, AND YOU CAN NERF THE SH- OUT OF THE DAMAGE OF EVERYONE (I remember one time I went in a fight of 2-3 minutes against a nasus full armor and almost 360-450 stacks and i won) So, i tried it out and found the way for play urgot and actually love it again I used all type of builds and runes, from the book to the comet and things like that, heres the results: Press the attack - Feels pretty good but doesn't let you burst or something, and it can´t be used to poke and being annoying with the basics (like old urgot combo E Q Q Q Q Q QQQQQ) and you need to make the enemy totally fight you, if he runs away its hard to catch up Conqueror - Need to be constantly farmingor be 4 seconds hitting someone, i think it doesnt fit the playstyle we want Lethal tempo/fleet foot - Please, Don't SORCERY: Phase rush or aeri - Don't Arcane comet - Ive seen this used by too much people but so far its useless, it will only be usefull to poque with Q or ult, But its not that gratifying INSPIRATION or RESOLVE: U S E L E S S D A T A (at least for our old gameplay) AND HERE IS WHERE I FOUND THE ANSWER: I found a really fun montage of assasin urgot, and seen that it maybe uses ELECTROCUTE Tried it on normals and it feels good to delete the adc's like back then and sometimes stand the tanks, but when you get to late game is painfull to be useless because or you 1 shot or get 1 shotted and urgot its not the most fast champ so... And i keep thinking about that all day "How can i make urgot tank but with the same delete power as before?" AND IT PIERCED MY MIND LIKE WOOOOOOOOOW (take predator and hall of blades and throw them away) URGOT HAS NOTHING TO BE WITH CUTE SO ELECTRO"CUTE" ITS ALSO USELESS THE TRUE ANWER IS >DARKU HARVESTO< Then I made a quick math and deduct the others, that would be SUUDEN IMPACT: With your E you get more lethality, so you can slice your damage through champions more easy EYEBALL COLECTION: Because heck map control and instead more damage for your S H O T G U N K N E E S ULTIMATE HUNTER: Its obvious, COME HERE (now, secondary is precision) TRUMP/PRECENSE OF MIND/LEGENDTENACITY: use the one who makes you feel more comfortable, i dont care, i use or Precense or Legend COUP DE GRACE: so your SHOTGUN KNEES become more loseless The PRIORITY of the habilities is R>W>E>Q You build Black cleaver>Boots of mr or armor (i dont care)>Frozen mallet>draktharrrrr>at this point you can start building anything you like, Stormrazor? Stattik? Sunfire cape? Deaths dance? Phantom dancer? Deathmans plate? Tank? Crit? Damage? EVERY ANSWER IS YES, CORRECT BECAUSE O MY GAD you cann delete a feed adc or the top or the tank or everything I feel it like a new urgot that is broken and powerful like the old With a well harvested DARKU HARVESTO you can do explosive damage and be tank at the same time, and you can use it to poke in line If the enemy is obtuse enough to come close to you just sMACK E>QW>R AND KILL THEMMMMMM Here ill left you some screenshots, so you can see how broken is this If your team and you is not garbage like me and mine, you can manage to stomp the game, my team lack of hands takes me dow EVERY SINGLE F Hope its usefull for ya and you can come back to love our mechanical monstruosity